BOBBY and LISA Part One EP 5
by ladyjudithanne
Summary: 'BOBBY and LISA' (Part 1) (EP.5) (09 01 2011) -
1. Chapter 1

'BOBBY and LISA.' (Part 1.) (EP.1.)

"I saw Lisa today." Detective Alex Eames told her partner. "Oh. yes." he replied not looking up from his paper-work but had stopped writing.

"She's been back a couple of weeks now."

"Oh. yes." Alex looked at the man, his head bent. She sighed. "Is that all you can say 'Oh. Yes.'

Bobby Goren's head shot up. "WHAT DO YOU WANT ME TO SAY EAMES?" he spat at her.

Alex sat back in her chair as if his words had hit her. "I don't know ... maybe 'how is she'...and..." she stopped as he interrupted her.

"Why the hell should I care Eames...she just up and walked out on me twelve months ago." he said his voice angry but Alex could see the sadness in his eyes.

Bobby Goren did'nt discuss his private life but from what Alex had gathered from the squad room gossip Goren was a 'love 'em and leave 'em' sort of Guy but this one seemed to have got to him.

She had'nt realised and now it seemed she'd dropped a big 'boo boo' but if the man did'nt want to talk about things how was she to know?

She'd met Lisa just the once, she'd been out shopping with her Mum and bumped into them in a Store. He'd introduced her as his 'friend' Lisa' and that was it.

Alex had found out later who she was and wondered then how long it would last.

It had lasted six months, a record for Goren she'd thought.

She'd learnt no details of why or who had ended it and had basicly forgotten about it but now as she thought about it she had'nt heard of him dateing anyone else since Lisa.

"Coffee?" she asked him and stood up.

"Yep." he replied returning to his reading but saw nothing as memories came flooding back.

He'd met Lisa at a dance, something he would normally not have gone to but his friend Bruce and girlfriend Cathy had got four tickets, Cathy having won them in a raffle where she worked.

The other ticket had gone to Cathy's sister who had just split with her boyfriend.

Where his friends trying to match-make Bobby had wondered and at first had tried to refuse but Bruce and Cathy had insisted saying. 'Please come, you've not been out since you're Mum and Frank died and it's time you had some fun.'

He'd said okay but wondered what fun he'd have with a 'date' that had just split from her boyfriend.

The dance was at the 'BROOKE HOTEL'

It had recently been refurbished and as Bobby hadn't been in the place for years he was interested to see what had been done to it.

As he was'nt sure of his 'time scale' at the Precinct he'd arranged to meet the others outside the Hotel.

It turned out he was there before them by a good fifteen minutes.

Cathy had ran, followed closely by Bruce, to him her face full of concern.

"Bobby I'm so sorry." she'd said. "But my sister is'nt coming."

"Oh." was all he got to say before Cathy carried on. "She's only gone and made it up with her boyfriend and did'nt let us know till just before we left the house."

"Thats okay." he'd replied. "I can get a cab. and go..."

"No,No,No Bobby." Cathy had interrupted. "You must stay." she'd said taking hold of his arm. "Please."

He'd smiled at her.

"Cathy sweetheart I'd only be in the way."

Cathy almost in tears looked to Bruce for support.

"Stay Bobby." Bruce had said putting his arm round his girlfriend.

He was silent for a few minutes not sure what to do then when they'd both said. 'Please.' he'd decided to stay.

"Okay...but only for a few drinks." he told them,then with a twinkle in his eye said. "and a couple of turns round the dance floor with Cathy."

"Thats great Bobby." Cathy had replied. "I'd love to dance with you." and laughingly went on." you're a much better dancer than Bruce."

"HEY. I'm not that bad." Bruce had protested.

The three of them entered the building laughing...


	2. Chapter 2

'BOBBY and LISA' (Part 1) (EP.5) (09 01 2011)

It was mid-morning when Bobby managed to excape the Squad-room,his Captain Danny Ross was going to be in meetings the rest of the day so after a bit of negotiation with his partner Alex Eames he was now on his way to the Hotel .

As he walked into the Foyer he had a few doubts...would she meet with him or would he be brushed off with a 'Miss Brooke is busy?'

He strode to the Reception-Desk with a confidence he was'nt really feeling and waited behind a couple who where just signing in.

While he waited he had a good look round and thought it looked just as good in the daylight as it had done in the night-time electric light.

"May I help you Sir." the receptionist asked.

Bobby had been so deep in thought that he had'nt realised it was now his turn and the young woman startled him.

"Oh. Um. yes." he stuttered then pulling himself together said. "Detective Goren to see Miss Brooke."

The receptionist opened an appointment book and went down the entries.

"Have you an appointment Sir." she asked as there did'nt seem to be an appointment booked in for a Detective Goren.

"No." Bobby replied. "But Miss Brooke is expecting me."

He'd told a lie but he had'nt got this far and then not see her all because of something written or not written in a book.

"I see Sir." the young woman replied thinking her boss must have forgotten to mark it in the book. "If you'd like to sit over there." and she pointed to a table further in the room. "I'll buss her office and she if she's free."

"Thankyou." Bobby replied and made his way to the table.

'Um. not bad.' the receptionist thought as she watched Bobby walk away.

She bussed Lisa's office.

"Miss Brooke there,s a Detective Goren to see you." she said as Lisa answered the intercom. "Shall I send him in?"

"Um. no." Lisa replied, surprised yet not surprised Bobby was here. "I'll come out there and see him."

She switched off the intercom rose from chair, put on her suit jacket, then checked her hair in the mirror and left the office.

Bobby watched her as she walked towards him.

She was just as beautiful as he thought her last night even though she had on a sober suit and not the 'sprayed-on dress' she'd worn the night before, her flowing hair now piled up on top of her head.

"Detective." she said as she appoached him her hand outstreched for him to shake. "How can I help you?"

Bobby noticed though she smiled at him it did'nt quite reached her eyes and it made him even more want to find out why and what the pain was she'd suffered to make it so.

He took her hand but did'nt shake it instead he took it to his lips and kissed it.

Lisa tried to pull her hand away but he had too firm a grip of it.

"You can help me by telling me where you dissappeared to last night." he asked.

Lisa aware they where being watched by the receptionist and a few others at the desk snatched her hand back and turned away from him saying. "If you'd like to follow me we'll talk in my office." And began to walk towards her office.

Bobby followed.

As Bobby closed the door to what was a very small office he said. "I'm sorry Lisa if I embarrassed you out there it was not my intention to do that."

Lisa who was stood behind her desk replied as she sat down. "No I don't suppose it was but please don't do it again in front of the staff."

Even though he could see she was cross at what he had done he smiled. "You know I'll take my 'ticking-off' as a positive because you've only said 'in front of the staff'...you've not said I can't kiss your hand in private."

"Your mad." she replied but smiled as she said it. "Please sit down." and pointed to the only other chair in the room."

"You're not the first person to call me mad you know." Bobby told her as he sat down. "In fact I've been called a lot worse."

"Really." she replied and raised her eyebrows.

"Yes really."

The way he said it made her laugh.

Bobby laughed with her.

It was nice to hear her laugh..something Bobby thought she did'nt do very often and he had the urge to take her in his arms and tittle her till she cried with laughter but that would be overstepping the mark he thought and something definitely not to be done in front of the staff!

"Would you like some coffee Detective?" she asked breaking into his thoughts.

"Thankyou that would be very nice." he replied. "Why so formal?...you know my name's Bobby...and you have'nt answered my question about you're dissappearing act last night."

"No I have'nt have I ." she said as she bussed the intercom to order a tray of coffee...


End file.
